


Царский путь

by Alfhild



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставив царство, Юдхиштхира восходит к вершинам Химавата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Царский путь

Собака плелась за человеком уже давно. Сначала человек был не один - но его спутники умерли один за другим. Последней умерла женщина, и человек долго сидел над ней, держа за остывающую руку и плача. Над другими своими спутниками он не плакал. Потом он сложил костер, с трудом набрав сухих веток, и положил тело женщины в середину. Масла у него не было, и костер долго не хотел гореть, но потом язычки пламени побежали по веткам, коснулись одежды женщины - и вдруг взвились жарко и грозно.   
\- Прощай, любовь моя, - сказал человек. - Ты вышла из огня и уходишь в него.   
Когда костер угас, человек снова двинулся в путь - все выше и выше по склону. Здесь, высоко в горах, даже в солнечный день дул холодный ветер, и человек кутался в меховую накидку. Видно было, что он не привык носить одежду здешних горцев - штаны и рубашку из козьей шерсти, да и сапоги тоже.   
Вечером, устраиваясь на ночлег, человек заметил, что пес хромает. Он подозвал пса - тот подошел, поджимая переднюю лапу, рассаженную об острый камень. Человек осмотрел рану, промыл, помазал пахучей мазью и даже оторвал полосу от нижней рубашки, чтобы сделать перевязку.   
\- Вот, уж как получилось, - приговаривал человек. - Накула бы сделал лучше, но он умер, что ж поделать.  
День за днем человек и собака шли к вершине. Человек делился с собакой едой. Собака благодарно лизала ему руки и ложилась спать в ногах, чтобы было теплее.   
И вот они вышли на вершину. Густо-синее небо подпирали острые снежные зубцы Химавата, сверкающие ослепительной белизной. Вся зелень осталась внизу, здесь только плотные подушки можжевельника и хилый стланик цеплялись за камень. Человек осторожно обошел белые звездочки эдельвейсов. Пес сделал то же самое. Ветер рвал с плеч накидку, развевал седые волосы и бороду человека, ерошил густую шерсть пса. Вдруг пес зарычал. Человек обернулся.  
Она едва вместилась на площадку у вершины, эта возникшая из ниоткуда колесница - резная, украшенная золотом и самоцветами, запряженная дивными конями. Владелец ее был высок и грозен. Иссиня-черные волосы тучей летели по ветру, гудела тетива на громовом луке, в прищуренных глазах полыхало белое пламя молний.  
\- Вот и ты, Юдхиштхира! - царь богов говорил негромко, но голос его все равно звучал, как отдаленный раскат грома. - Твой путь окончен. Взойди на мою колесницу, и я заберу тебя на небо.  
Юдхиштхира поклонился, сложив руки, и шагнул к колеснице.   
\- Эй, а это что? - Бог указал на пса, который, поджав перевязанную лапу, двинулся следом за человеком. - Нечистая тварь! Тебе нет места в моих владениях!  
Человек посмотрел на пса, вздохнул и вдруг отступил назад.  
Бог нахмурился.  
\- О великий, - сказал Юдхиштхира, - Я не могу отставить своего верного спутника.   
\- Тогда оставайся, - громыхнул бог. - Братьям своим ты даже погребального костра не сложил.  
Юдхиштхира упрямо наклонил голову.  
\- Прошу простить, о великий, это они покинули меня, а не я - их. И пса этого не могу бросить, ведь он погибнет здесь один.  
Громовержец поднял руку - и колесница исчезло, завеса воздуха сомкнулась за ней.  
Юдхиштхира отошел под защиту большого камня, сел, скрестив ноги, укутался в накидку и положил руки на колени. Пес сел рядом, пристроил голову человеку на бедро. Рука человека - еще сильная, жесткая от привычки к оружию, опустилась на голову пса, потрепала за ушами.  
Свистел ветер над вершиной, нестерпимо яркий шар солнца катился в небе, эдельвейсы сверкали звездами в нежно-зеленых листьях - как вечность назад. Человек сидел неподвижно, закрыв глаза. Лицо его было спокойно - и даже складка меж бровей разгладилась, так что видно стало нарисованный на лбу полумесяц. Одна рука человека лежала на колене, пальцы сложены кольцом, вторая - на голове пса, который так и сидел, прижавшись к человеческому боку. 

В грезах своих человек видел дом. Не роскошный дворец в Хастинапуре и не полный чудес дворец Индрапрастхи - а простую лесную хижину, в которой провел детство. На поляне перед домом смуглые подростки играли в камешки, а двое постарше сидели на низкой ветке того самого баньяна, на которой когда-то сидел и он сам. Женщина в простом сари несла кувшин с водой от ручья - он помнил ее, она умерла вместе с его отцом, но здесь она была жива и с улыбкой смотрела на мальчишек, своих внуков. Юдхиштхира сделал мысленное усилие и заглянул внутрь дома. У очага хлопотали женщины, рядом сурово нахмурившийся рослый парень сосредоточенно лепил ладду и выкладывал горкой на блюде. Отец - такой, каким Юдхиштхира его помнил, молодой и улыбчивый, что-то рассказывал двум юношам, сидевшим на почетном месте. Один из них был похож лицом на отца - и Юдхиштхира догадался, что это царевич Вичитравирья, так и не ставший царем и отцом тоже не ставший, а рядом с ним - его старший брат Читрангада, убитый гандхарвами. За домом он увидел близнецов - Накула перевязывал ножку козленку, Сахадева, смеясь, отталкивал упрямую козу, которой не терпелось боднуть лекаря. И Арджуна сидел в тени деревьев на своем любимом камне, скрестив ноги, положив руки на колени, закрыв глаза и слегка улыбаясь. Вот только в иссиня-черных кудрях блестела яркая белая полоса седины, появившаяся в одночасье после великой битвы.   
Они все были дома - его отец, мать, братья, жена, дети и племянники. Юдхиштхира хотел позвать их, окликнуть, но видение стремительно угасло. Он открыл глаза. Солнце коснулось стены гор, ветер стал резче и пробирал до костей даже сквозь шерстяную одежду и мех. По лицу катились слезы, теряясь в бороде.   
Он почувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть. Не человек. Не существо из плоти и крови - а облеченный в образ сгусток божественной силы.  
\- Сын мой, - сказал знакомый голос.   
Юдхиштхира увидел, как тает собачий силуэт, преображаясь в человеческий. Пронзительные глаза божества, давшего ему жизнь, пристально смотрели на человека.  
\- Ты отказался подняться на колесницу Индры без своего спутника, сын, - сказал Яма-Дхарма, воплощенный Закон. - Но может, ты не откажешься за своим спутником последовать?  
Юдхиштхира почтительно поклонился, сложив ладони. Говорить он не мог - отчего-то перехватило горло. Он встал, сделал шаг и оказался в чудесном дворце. Слышалась музыка, радостные голоса звенели в залах. Юдхиштхира огляделся. За пиршественным столом сидел Дурьодхана, юный, красивый, в богатых одеждах. Ни следа злобы и зависти не осталось на его лице, он был беззаботно-весел и приветствовал Юдхиштхиру от всего сердца.  
\- Где мои братья, Дурьодхана? - спросил Юдхиштхира, но ответил ему Яма-Дхарма:  
\- Они не здесь. Дурьодхана и многие иные вознеслись в чертоги богов, поскольку погибли с оружием в руках на священном поле Курукшетры. Но сыновья Панду за свои грехи, обманы и уловки повинны пребывать в пламени преисподней.  
\- Я хочу увидеть их, о великий, - проговорил потрясенный Юдхиштхира.  
\- Смотри.  
Пиршественный зал исчез, и в окутавшей бога и человека тьме распахнулась дверь. За ней пылало багровое пламя, меж черных скал то и дело выстреливали фонтаны огня. В лицо Юдхиштхире пахнуло нестерпимым жаром. Но они были там - Арджуна, Бхима, Накула и Сахадэва, они как раз отбежали от огненного фонтана и укрылись за скалой, и Бхима осторожно опустил наземь Драупади, которая упала бы, если бы Бхима не поддержал ее. Последним за скалу перебежал Карна, который нес на руках невысокую круглолицую женщину во вдовьем покрывале. Все пятеро были измучены, со следами старых и новых ожогов, в каких-то обгорелых лохмотьях. Но в том, как они стояли, закрывая собой женщин, в блеске их глаз Юдхиштхира видел отчаянную решимость. Бхима что-то сказал - и все пятеро рассмеялись.  
Смех этот вошел Юдхиштхире в сердце, как острие копья. Он едва перевел дыхание и поклонился своему небесному отцу, сложив почтительно ладони:  
\- О великий, я должен быть с ними.   
\- Но своим следованием закону, своей верностью и справедливостью ты заслужил участь благую, сын мой.  
\- Нет-нет, - Юдхиштхира помотал головой. - Нет, где они - там и я. Я старший, я не могу оставить их.   
Бог, несомненно, чуял его страх - с той ночи в Варнаврате Юдхиштхира боялся пожара, пламени, боли ожога. И все же он просил, переступая через себя, как о милости, о разрешении шагнуть в адское пламя, лишь бы быть с теми, кого он любил больше жизни, больше справедливости, больше всего на свете.   
Молчание тянулось и тянулось, от страха внутренности скрутились в плотный ком, и в отчаянии Юдхиштхира подумал, что каждая встреча с Отцом Справедливости заставляет его собственными руками рвать себе сердце на части. Он понимал, что эта боль - и есть цена справедливости, единственное вознаграждение за праведность, но боль от этого не утихала. Выбор за выбором, и ни одного простого.   
\- Что ж, - сказал Яма-Дхарма. - Ступай к ним.  
И Юдхиштхира, зажмурившись, шагнул в жар и пламя, на раскаленные камни преисподней…

Теплый ветер дунул ему в лицо, вместо рева огненных фонтанов слуха коснулся шелест листвы.  
Юдхиштхира открыл глаза. Он стоял в тени старого баньяна, что рос рядом с домом его детства. В доме слышались голоса, там смеялись, и вдруг Арджуна, юный и легкий, как белое пламя, шагнул через порог. Он улыбался - Юдхиштхира успел забыть эту его радостную улыбку, угасшую на Курукшетре. В солнечном луче блеснула серебряная прядь в иссиня-черных кудрях.   
\- Кто там пришел? - спросили из хижины.  
\- Сейчас узнаешь, брат Карна, - ответил Арджуна, глядя прямо на Юдхиштхиру.  
Юдхиштхира утер слезы рукой и ощутил, что морщины исчезли с его лица, исчезла и побитая сединой борода. Ушла боль из суставов, и словно тяжесть свалилась с плеч. Птица пела на ветке, играл золотом свет в листве, и те, кого он любил, ждали в доме.  
Он шел через поляну, и с каждым шагом боль в сердце утихала, и, наконец, оставила его навсегда.


End file.
